The present application relates to coupling devices and, more particularly, to coupling devices capable of being quickly disconnected.
Coupling devices are typically used on various types of equipment to transfer power from a first rotating shaft to a second rotating shaft. It is often desirable to disconnect a coupling such that equipment embodying the coupling may be cleaned. However, often times, it may be quite time consuming to disconnect the couplings.
Accordingly, there is a need for coupling devices that may be quickly disconnected and reconnected.